world_divided_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
How to create a faction
How to create a faction or character withing World Divided First off: The current limit of factions are two per player, you may eventually request to get permission to have a third faction. There are currently no limit on any special or noticeable characters. Getting started First off you must decide for yourself wheter you want to create a independent character or faction. If you decide to create a faction, you should figure out a or several goals for the faction, some values and possibly ambitions. You don't need to have a lot of these at the start but it's nice to have something to go off. A very basic and easy ambition would be to either just survive or spread out and grow into a bigger faction, another could be they are an organization hell bent on eradicataing the mutant menace once and for all. Anything is possible. Then you must figure out where your faction is situated. An exampe could be, your faction is situated in Houston, Texas. Their ambition could be to unify the old state of Texas under your new banner. As for the area your faction is situated in, there is currently no "nuke" map as in the old versions. Now you may request the conditions of your situated area, for example you want the outskirts of Houston to have been hit by a nuclear weapon, but only damaging the city not utterly demolishing it. Selecting your fashion Once you've got the basics covered you should start thinking about models to represent your faction. You are in no way expected to make your own models, or have others do it for you in order to participate in the game. There are many models floating around the community and the steam workshop for both SFM and Garry's Mod have many to offer. Be aware that a certain quality is expected. TF2 and Anime models, for example, will not be tolerated. You should but are not required to get a custom skin for your models, to really make them stand out as your faction. If the models contains well known icon and logos from fictional countries or corporations from another game the bare minimum requirement is to cover up said icons and logos. As for the second part of your faction fashion, you should make a flag or icon for them. It could be detailed and complicated, or simple and basic. History You don't have to dwelve deep into this subject, but you should at least have a basic concept of where your faction came from, how did it start. Again it does not have to be detailed and complicated, only a basic concept. Inspiration Don't be afraid to look for inspiration, wheter it be real or fictional factions. Wheter it be ruling style, the situation or the fashion, inspiration can do wonders. The only rule is to not directly copy something. Submitting for approval Once you're satisfied with your faction you are ready to submitt them to an Administrator on Discord for approval. For approval you should have your faction's name, flag/icon, models, ambitions/goals, brief backstory and a territory marked up. This would also be the time to submit any requests for your situated land. Don't worry yourself too much with this, it's only to secure a somewhat line of quality. In most cases only minor adjustments will have to be made. Approval Once your faction has been approved, you are required to make a wiki page with some basic information on them, underneath the Active Factions tab. If you are unsure on how to correctly proceed with this do not hesitate to contact staff for help.